


kick, push

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Get Together, Kid - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Era, Oneshot, Romance, Skateboarding, Skateboarding Slash, meet cute, very very barely there blood warning, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Remus has grown up in the skatepark and now that he's helping his 7 year old son Teddy learn the basics, he might find something new himself.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 241





	kick, push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstoundinglyMade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoundinglyMade/gifts).



> Shoutout to Kat for letting me spam her with ideas for this one-shot after seeing a pic that was a bit too inspiring. She's also a badass person, mom, editor, and skaterboarder (at least compared to me).

Remus watched as Teddy skated along the perimeter of the skate park, away from the older kids working on their own skills. His kick/push development came quickly so that he looked like he had been born with a skateboard beneath his feet. Now Remus was working on helping to teach him simple tricks and was amazed at how his enthusiasm held up no matter how many times he fell. Remus felt something warm in his chest, knowing he’d been the same, and he still had the scars to prove it. Teddy thought they were cool and had Remus detail each one with thrilling storytelling about each trick he had been trying to perfect when he got them. The one through his eyebrow was because he skated into a pole, when stupidly not wearing a helmet, and bust his eyebrow clean through. Thankfully it didn’t hit the piercing on the other side of his face. 

When Remus looked up from his phone with photos he’d just taken of Teddy of his son, he saw another kid trying to show Teddy a trick. It was incredibly sweet that someone was taking the time to show his boy some moves, but when he got closer, he realized the black bun, and wide shoulders actually belonged to THE Sirius Black. He was famous and, though only a few years older than Remus, he had become wildly famous at sixteen with insane tricks that, at the time, seemed to defy all possibility. 

Remus approached slowly not wanting to ruin the moment for little Teddy and took time to appreciate the man before him. Once he turned, Remus could see that time had been  _ very _ good to him and, just as impressively, he was clearly still performing tricks like the pro he'd always been. His high cheekbones and sharp eyes were even more gorgeous when smiling down at his son, and Remus was weak.

Thoughts were drifting through Remus’ fanboi mind when Teddy turned to look for him and shouted, “DA! WATCH!” Sirius turned too, locking eyes before Remus had to break away to watch Teddy attempt his kickflip. He...sort of got it, but giggled at his own error and looked up at Remus for recognition. “You did excellent Ted!” Remus’s heart soared. His son was learning how to kickflip from Sirius Fucking Black. 

Teddy resumed his practice and Remus took a deep steadying breath before turning to meet one of his idols. “Um, thank you, for teaching him that.” Sirius smiled in a way that was more blinding than any photos or video Remus had ever seen of him...and that was saying something. 

“Of course! Your son is bada--” Sirius coughed and looked back to Teddy for a second, “I mean, he’s really good. Really good especially for how young he is!” Sirius beamed with pride as if Teddy was one of his own. Remus could melt and it wasn’t even that hot out. 

“Yeah, he uh, took to the sport rather quickly? Been coming to parks with me since he was a wee thing,” Remus was tried not to stare, really, he did.

“You’ve been teaching him? That must be so much fun! Kids are adorable!”  _ Yes and you’re adorable too _ , Remus thought. 

“Well I don’t know about all kids, but Teddy is. My ex would come and drop off Teddy as I was finishing up, and I’d push him around the park a bit making him squeal,” Remus blushed as Sirius’s eyes lit up, and gave him a subtle look over when he mentioned an ex. “Thankfully he’s enjoying it, giving me an excuse to keep coming.” 

“Shit!” Remus’s head snapped to Teddy who’d just cursed. Like Sirius, he also forgot to censor his language but figured it wasn’t actually that big of a deal in parenting. Teddy was sprawled on his stomach, splayed out like a star on the cement. Remus and Sirius both rushed over and gently worked to turn him over. 

“You alright Teds?” Remus was scared out of his mind but didn’t want to show too much. Teddy was well padded but nothing ever stopped a parent from worrying. 

“Yeah,” Teddy hissed as he flexed his palm. “I hurt my hand though.” He held up his hand and Remus could see the scratches with blood just starting to seep through and winced. Poor guy, but he looked to be taking it like the reckless little daredevil he was. 

“Hey Teddy,” Sirius spoke up, “let me help you out, yeah?” Teddy nodded in confirmation and Remus watched as Sirius took a small water bottle out of his cargo shorts and gently poured it over Teddy’s hand. Next, he took a bandana from around his wrist and used it to tie around Teddy’s much smaller hand. The amount of feeling that swelled inside Remus could fill all the empty swimming pools in California. 

Teddy tested out his bandage and smiled up at Sirius with fascination. “Thanks, dude!” He proceeded to get up, brush himself off and resume practicing, paying no mind to the men still sitting on the cement and watching. 

“You’ve got a real special one there...uh…” Sirius frowned in embarrassment.

“Remus,” he answered the unasked question, and stuck out his hand to shake. 

Sirius licked his lips, before grasping and shaking his proffered hand, “Nice to meet you Remus, I’m Sirius.”

Remus dipped his head and smiled, and told himself that if he could still land a 360 off the wall at his age he could do this. “You know, I’d love to take you to dinner if you want? After Teddy finishes up?” Remus held his breath and waited.

“Yes!” Sirius almost shouted, and then quieter, “Um yes, yeah, cool, definitely.” 

Remus felt his cheeks ache with how wide his smile was, but right now, he couldn’t be arsed to care. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The rest of my stuff is equally as ridiculous and fluffy. 
> 
> Come say hi at [my Tumblr](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
